Today, My Mind  Tomorrow, The World
by Crystaldemy9
Summary: The last thing he saw was Lloyd's sad eyes and tear soaked face before his world went dark...    an AU Dark fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**this may be a really dark fic later on, but i'm not sure yet. i hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Don't die before I do Lloyd…My son"<p>

Kratos Aurion stepped back from the younger man, his form fading as he was transported onto Derris-Kharlarn, knowing he may never see his beloved son again.

The last thing he saw was Lloyd's sad eyes and tear soaked face before his world went dark.

* * *

><p>Kratos' head lulled back, his eyes rolling as he tried to focus, he felt sick, groggy, his head pounded as he tried to get his thoughts together.<p>

Blurred figures stood in front of him their voices mixed together. Kratos groaned grabbing their attention, a man stepped forward and knelt before Kratos, it was then he realised he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair. Kratos blinked, once, twice, He could see alright now; the man before him had long silvery blue hair and crystal blue eyes, Kratos recognised him, but his thoughts were still too much of swirling mess for Kratos to grasp at his name.

"Hey Kratos, can you hear me? They had you drugged up to your eyes. I'm surprised you're even awake" Kratos blinked again and nodded before trying to form random thoughts into words.

"wher- who…what's going…on? Why am I…" he trailed off, focusing completely on the man again. They were both silent, staring at one another. Waiting.

"…Genis?" The man's eyes lit up but with a sombre smile on his face, Kratos was just even more confused, his thoughts raced but at the same time he couldn't seem to think of anything.

Genis was older, at least by five years, why? Kratos had only just left. Lloyd had sent him away not a few minuets ago? This wasn't Derris-Kharlarn, why was he here what was going on? Where was Lloyd!

Kratos shook his head trying to make sense of everything, trying to get his words together so he can ask 'Genis' what was going on.

Genis realised what was wrong, it was obvious he had no clue where he was, Genis grabbed Kratos by his shoulders, forcing Kratos to focus on him again.

"Kratos tell me what you know?" His voice took on a firmer tone, similar to that of his sisters. Kratos blinked again thinking it through, searching his mind, but nothing as to why he was in this place, where ever it was.

"…Lloyd…sent me to Derris-Kharlarn, I was transported there….and woke up…here with you" Genis scanned him wearily, before turning to the person behind him, Kratos looked up, it was a woman, a doctor by her coat, was he in a hospital?

"Dr Raian, how long has he been here? How long have you been treating him?"

_Treating…_

The woman, looked down at her notes "he's been in our custody for the past four years…I've been his doctor and psychiatrist for two of those years"

Genis was thoughtful for a moment.

"And how did he come to be in your custody?" Genis' voice was slow, as he asked the question; the Doctor took a deep breath and motioned for Genis to follow her out side the room before she left, Genis looked back at Kratos and smiled weakly. "Don't panic ok, old man, I'll be back. And I'll explain as much as I can when I do" with that Genis left.

Kratos was left alone, he was numb, and he felt cold, nothing made sense, why had they left like they had? Kratos shook his head, it was pointless to try and guess what was going on. In stead Kratos decided to look around the room, he went to get up, but he couldn't. He looked down and paled as more questions and alarm swirled through him.

He was in a straitjacket, his arms where bound to his chest, there was a belt around his waist and legs binding him to the chair.

Kratos felt cold white panic flush through him, he had always hated being confined, tied up, it was like he'd entered a nightmare.

Looking around for a way out only increased his panic on a small wheelie table next to him was a tray of needles, medication, and other objects that he couldn't think of the names for. Forcing his eyes away he noted the room other than that was empty, and white, the walls where foamed and padded.

It was just him, an uncomfortable chair and the tray of needles and medicine.

Yes.

…He was defiantly in a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>so what do you think? i'm trying to change the way i write stories hopefully for the best - please review!<em>

_also do you guys know i a better name i can use that 'tales of a nightmere' _

_all characters other than Dr Raian belong to Namco  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

An hour, a whole hour Kratos had been left alone in that cold, empty room.

Kratos was tired and confused. For a while after Genis left Kratos had struggled desperately to free himself from the jacket; it seemed to tighten every time he pulled his arms, so he gave up with sigh.

Now he was thinking, his mind was still slightly hazy from whatever drug they'd given him, his thoughts swirled around his head making him feel sick.

No matter how much he thought and tried to remember he couldn't find anything, he truly had no idea why or how he got into this situation.

Kratos sighed, it was pointless.

The only way he would understand what happened to him was to wait for Genis to return.

_Kratos…_

Kratos jumped, and tensed up, that voice. Was someone here with him?

He waited but nothing else seemed to happen. Visibly relaxing Kratos took a deep breath. He must have imagined it, the drugs maybe.

But it sounded familiar; it sounded like…like

_Kratos…you came back to us…_

Kratos tensed up again. Looking around his world swirled as the voice got loader, closer.

_You're here now…we can be together…whole._

Kratos' breath got court in his throat; it tightened, like someone had their hands around his neck. He choked. Struggling for breath, no, no, no, NO!

He remembered! They were after him! Hunting him! He had to stop it…

"Get away from me!" he meant for it to be a scream but his voice came out in a choked whisper.

_Kratos…Kratos…Kratos Krat-_

"..Tos! Kratos! Hey what's wrong? Doctor! He needs help!" Genis grabbed the older man, Looking at him made Genis stomach turn. Kratos eyes had rolled back in his head. He foamed a little in the mouth, like something was stopping him from breathing making him gargle. He shook violently like he was having a fit.

"DOCTOR!" Genis yelled again just as the doctor ran in with two nurses. They untied him from the chair gently laying Kratos on the floor.

Kratos screamed and started spouting gibberish the two nurses held him down while the Doctor readied a needle.

"Make sure he doesn't get out of that jacket like he did last time" She gave to order and Nurses tightened the bonds of the straitjacket. Genis realised that the once white Jacket was not dotted with red, mainly along the arms where Kratos was pulling, tearing skin against the belts of the jacket.

Genis shuddered as he sat out side of Kratos' room in the hospital. The doctor had sedated him about twenty minuets earlier and the nurses had kicked Genis out while they cleaned and bandaged Kratos' wounds.

He'd never in his life thought he'd see Kratos, of all people in that state. Foaming like an animal, talking gibberish, tearing at his own flesh.

Genis looked down at Kratos' file that the doctor gave him earlier. Flipping it open he scanned it briefly.

**"_Patient reacts violently when recovering from a large dose of medication, it begins with memory lose, delirium, usually in the form of voices, before the patient seizures._**

**_A small dose of pain killers and sedatives cures the reaction. It is best to leave the patient for three weeks before beginning treatment again. Only ever give large doses of medication to the patient if his hallucinations continue for longer periods of time and the patient becomes dangerous to himself or others"_**

Genis closed the file with a sigh, the doctor had said that Kratos could see things or people and followed them, talking to himself. Among other things. Had Kratos really lost his mind? Maybe coming back form Derris-Kharlarn messed him up. But when did he come back; and how? Genis was sure they all would have noticed a big purple planet in the sky.

"Should I tell Lloyd…?" Genis wondered, he knew Lloyd would be happy with Kratos returning, especially with the wedding and the baby on the way. But should he let Lloyd see him like this. Genis wasn't even sure Lloyd would want to.

"…I know I wouldn't if I had a choice" Genis stood up and stretched "Oh man, to think I'd come here to see Mother and I find Kratos"

"Mr Sage?" Genis turned to the Doctor who had just come out of the room, she looked tired.

"Its just Genis, thanks. How's Kratos doing?" the Doctor nodded as Genis gave her the file "Better. He'll be asleep for the rest of the day with any luck. Now, you wanted to know how he got here correct. I apologise that it took long for me to get his file, I think its best we go to my office, I have more notes on Kratos there" with that she left, Genis followed scowling that the doctor was so brisk with what she did, not waiting to see if he had answered. "Guess it's been a long day and she just wants to get this over with" he grumbled.

Genis stopped and looked back and Kratos' door, sighing, before shaking his head and following after the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think? love it? hate it? please review and please tel me if you think i could do anything to increase the creepy-ness <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Genis sat frustratedly in the doctors Office; it was crammed with books, notes, the large desk hardly fit the room. He scowled while the Doctor Fished through her notes, trying to find more on Kratos. On the way to the office Genis had contacted Raine about what happened, he knew his sister would have more luck with Kratos, and if the when the tie came she would be far better at explaining everything to Lloyd.

"Here we are" Genis jumped out of his stupor at the sound of the doctors voice, he looked up at the Doctor while she quickly scanned the notes.

"Right, I'm sure by reading his official file that you're aware the patient suffers from hallucinations" the doctor looked over her glasses at Genis who nodded "very well, as far as we can tell his hallucinations are coursed by a very severe form of dementia, which could have been brought on by a Psychological trauma of some kind" Genis stared blankly at the Doctor trying to process what she was saying.

"But...what could have brought it on?" Genis leant forward into his chair, not sure if he should tell the doctor about Kratos, his past was sketchy, and Genis was sure that most of it could have coursed some form of trauma in the Seraphim, but Genis doubted that the doctor would ever believe him if he told the truth, which made it a lot harder to find out what could have happened to Kratos.

"We have no way of knowing, but it would help if you could tell as much as you can about him" crap. What was he going to say...?

"Eh well..." Genis Scratched his head, looking at the clock on the wall, Raine would be there soon. "the last time I saw him I was twelve, and I'm twenty now so... eight years more or less since I last saw Kratos, back then he, he was going on a trip, and as a kid I didn't know him very well...didn't much like him either. He was complicated. But he was- well is my best friend's Father" Genis sighed

"To be honest I though the old man had died...after he left no one heard from him, and now he just appears here, I only found him by chance while visiting my Mother"

Genis looked up at the doctor, who was busy writing what he said down, Genis smiled in relief, what he said was pretty much the truth anyway , he just missed the '4000 year old war hero who worked with Cruxis trying to resurrect Martel bit'

"Your friend, what's his name? It's good to know we now have a next of kin we can contact" the doctor smiled up at him; Waiting. In that frustratingly condescending way all doctors seemed to have.

Genis straitened up,

"His names Lloyd Irving-Aurion, he's Twenty Five years old.

Eh but, I'll contact him if you'd don't mind doctor, he has a lot going on right now. He's got a two year old daughter and his wife dew any day now to have his second, with that and he's busy helping a friend of ours sort their wedding, he's the best man and been landed with ALL the duties, if we tell him at the wrong time he's likely to have a mental Breakdown himself"

Genis laughed nervously, remembering when Zelos chose Lloyd for the job and how he was having Lloyd run around for everyone checking everything was sorted. Genis was sure Zelos did it for his own amusement only.

The half elf was just glad he wasn't in Lloyd's boots.

The doctor laughed along before quickly regaining her composure and continued to write in her notes.

"Now Doctor i would like to ask you" The Doctor looked up and Genis, alarmed by his sudden serious expression and the harsher tone in his voice.

"Before when I asked you how Kratos had come into your care, you avoided the question and ran to get his file, which by the way didn't help much, and I've noticed the staff and patients avoid him even though there is other 'dementia' patients walking around talking he gets locked in his room, with a straitjacket no less" he wasn't yelling but his tone was frightening even for him. Genis knew there was something up, he could feel it.

The doctor gulped, and turned away looking out of the small window.

"we were contacted about 4 years ago by the government in Palmacosta , their solders had had to subdue a man that come from out of town from seemingly know where, when they court him he was enraged, the man had killed four people and seriously injured several others.

They had him on death row for his crime, but had called us because of his erratic behaviour."

The doctor looked back at Genis "Kratos" he muttered, the doctor nodded and continued.

"When the Lezareno hospital branch services arrived he was curled up in the corner of his cell, muttering about being 'Tainted' and how he had tainted others by coming to Aseria. His behaviour was recorded for two weeks, his mental state would very; he would scream raging and bloodthirsty trying to reach out of his cell to the guards, other times he would just sit there and cry saying he was sorry, he would talk to himself, and see people we couldn't see talking to them and trying to follow them when asked about his visions he'd say 'my child wants to play' he would ask repeatedly if he could follow his child and when he was refused he went into rages"

The doctor took a long deep sigh.

"Now that we know he has a son, which we suspected, it should, hopefully make talking to him easier, he may only listen to Lloyd." The Doctor packed up her Notes.

"What? Haven't you been able to talk to him, y'know, normally since he came here?" Genis stood up, his fists clenched, they probably didn't even try, just drugging him and through him in that damned room.

"Just once..." the doctor's expression went thoughtful,

"It was...it was just after Kratos killed his last Doctor... the first time he had a reaction to his medication. He said;

'_I could fight it, I should have fought, but I ran away, it hunts me, it made me do this, it followed me here and soon you will all be tainted like me_"

The doctor sighed and shook her head. "Everyone else here thinks it was just the ramblings of a mad man, but something, something doesn't feel right to me."

* * *

><p><strong>it midnight .and i cant see, and because i cant see i cant find my glasses, therefor, i cant see.<br>**

**i wanted to get this chapter up** **so i havnt stopped. i know it seems liek i crammed lots of stuff in this one chapt but needed to get what had roughly happened before teh story set up so i can continue, otehr wise you guess would get bored with 6 odd chapters of boring stuff.**

**anyway please review this i would love to knwo what you guys think!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

They sat outside of Kratos' room, he was quiet, sleeping; though that seemed wrong for Genis; not once had he seen Kratos sleep during the Journey. it had been that way for 3 hours, Raine had arrived shortly after Genis and Dr Raian left the office.

it was nearly night and the other patients, Doctors and Nurses were getting fewer but still the ones left made huge detours to avoid the room, and the few that did come close gave Genis and Raine sceptical looks, it put Raine's teeth on edge, how could they treat Kratos so poorly? Avoid him like they did. Raine had read all the files after she arrived and asked the Doctor and Genis many questions, she was up to date on what had happened. But still something didn't seem right, something was off, something, Something she and the Doctor knew only Kratos could tell.

"Well...?" Dr Raian spoke up, eager to get out of the tense silence they had fallen into. Genis shifted looking at the door. Raine sat up straighter, her eyes narrowed, trying to figure out all she had learnt.

"I would like to talk to him, if that's all right Doctor?" Raine said standing up from her waiting room chair; gathering her own notes she had made upon arriving at the Hospital.

The Doctor shifted "I would rather if we contacted his next of Kin first and let him see Kratos; with us there of course, I feel he may only respond fully and honestly to Lloyd" She rose from her own chair meeting her gaze with Raine's. She felt a little head rush as she rose, and had to stop her self from stumbling, it was odd, she felt a headache coming.

Genis sank into his own seat, trying to stay out for the way; he knew the look Raine had, she had every intention to enter that room with or without the Doctors consent, and she would fight to do so using every thing in her arsenal.

"I think its best if I go in, I was a ...good friend to Kratos, and a healer myself, I may not have the training you do, Doctor, but I think I could do something, and as such I think I'm the best to inform Lloyd of what's happened; and to do so I need to enter this room." Doctor Raian hesitated, but shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry Miss sage but I must refuse, I can not let you in with out his Next of kins consent; besides he is dangerous, you would be putting your self at risk entering. The only reason I let your Brother in to see him was because the patient had his medication at the time and was unable to do a thing that would be dangerous to himself or others" she took a breath, staring at Raine, waiting for her next move. The Doctors headache seemed to be getting worse but she tried to push it down and focus on what was going on.

Raine continued to stare at the doctor, she had a point, but non the less Raine had to enter the room and see for her self, to get her own answers before she could even think of telling anyone else.

"and I'm sorry as well, but I must see Kratos, not only to check his well fare but also to make shore that I find him fit to see Lloyd; I was Lloyd's Teacher and friend, it maybe your job to look after Kratos but its my responsibility to watch over Lloyd, and like Genis so crudely put before, Lloyd already has enough on his plate, with his new family and responsibility to his friends and I know for a fact that Kratos will not want to cause any more stress for Lloyd. "

the doctor sighed; this stubborn woman wasn't going to back down. Dr Raian had know choice and there was no point attempting to argue with a woman like this. She rubbed her temple and sat back down in her seat, it seemed so unprofessional to show this kind of weakness in front of patients and guests to the hospital, she wandered when her headaches had started, when had she started to loose sleep over this insane man in her care? when had she started to believe there was something else wrong with him other than dementia?

The Doctor was too tired to care.

"fine, I don't like it, and it goes against hospital regulations. But you do have a point, and I understand, I would still like to contact Kratos' son as soon a possible and get him here." she put her head in her hands leaning forward. Before jumping up "ah, I apologise; I'm afraid I've got a headache, with today's events and the lack of sleep over the past few months its seems it's starting to show" she bowed in a way that showed she was sorry. Raine simply nodded. And went for the door,

"Then Doctor, I suggest you get some rest" and Rain was gone, Genis jumped out his chair to catch up with his sister

"uh thanks Doc, sorry about Rain, she can be very hot headed and stubborn sometimes." he smiled back at her before he too had vanished behind the door to Kratos' room.

Doctor Raian was left alone in the Waiting room, she sat back down feeling sicker then ever. Her head pounding, she felt dizzy and lethargic. "tainted..."

She jumped the dizziness leaving her and she straitened "heh, this is silly, I'll just write the report about the day and get in a quick nap, I'll be fine, the moment we get that son here the better, everything might just work its self out."

The doctor went back to her office.

–

When Genis got into the room he almost walked strait into Raine, she was standing there quietly, shocked at the sight before her. Genis looked round her only to gasp and the sight.

Blood splattered the walls, not much, but enough to send chills down Genis' spine, the bed also had drops of blood were the hands and feet would have been bound; the leather binds and metal chains were shattered and ripped where Kratos had broken out of them.

Genis gulped, he remembered the Nurses binding Kratos after his fit, they'd done it so tightly, and with out concern for Kratos' welfare, treating him like an animal. To them, he was one.

The most disturbing sight was of Kratos him self, he sat crossed legged In the middle of his room, cuts and bruises littered his arms, legs, hands and feet. Blood dripped from the deeper wounds, though Kratos didn't seem to mind. Maybe he didn't even notice.

His hair was a knotted mess, more so than normal, his skin was pale and with almost a grey tint to it making him look ill, his eyes were bloodshot with dark rings around them.

Despite facing toward the Sages, and seemingly looking at Raine, and even with the same stern focused look he always had; Kratos just seemed like he wasn't there, his eyes were empty, and he rubbed one like a sleepy toddler would do.

Raine stepped toward Kratos, clearing her throat to get his attention "Kratos" she said sternly.

Kratos sat up his hand dropping from his face, he blinked with a tired bored look on his face; looking like Lloyd would do if he was court sleeping in class, Raine noted.

Kratos just stared at her, almost like he didn't recognise her. "Kratos do you know who I am? Do you remember?" silence feel between the two. Kratos thought for a moment, Know her? He did? But from where? He recognised the hair, silver. He knew the stern look, it reminded him of a teacher reprimanding a child. He looked past the woman before him to the tall skinny man behind her, he too had Silver hair though his with a more blue tinge. "...Genis" he spoke slowly, as if unsure of him self. Kratos looked back up at the woman, her eyes were narrow, as she worked though problems.

It made her look angry, though for some reason he knew that wasn't true; but that look made her look like a stormy cloud but at the same time calming and cool like, like thunder and rain. Rain. "...Raine?" Kratos tilted his head as if asking if he was right.

Raine smiled, he did remember he just needed help remembering, maybe he knew what happened to him all those years. "Yes Kratos, don't worry we're friends, you remembered Genis from earlier that's good, the Doctor had said you'd have a hard Job recalling what happened."

Kratos looked Puzzled, had he met the man before? Images swirled of a younger boy, with the same blue sliver hair. Reading, studying, Kratos had taught him; language. an ancient language ...surely this wasn't the same boy?

Kratos' head started to pound, it was sudden, like something wanted to get out of his skull, ripping through his brain, bone and flesh. He didn't want it out, it was bad! It was tainted! It was going to hurt them!

Then he remembered; the boy was there, now a man. Genis was worried about him a doctor was there too then...then he was choking, being straggled like a punishment, was it Genis? was Genis attacking him! NO! No, it wasn't Genis. it was inside, in side Kratos body, a raging Torrent; a Black ugly thing! It was angry, he'd done something wrong!-

_*Thwack*****_

"Kratos!" He looked up at Raine, his cheek hurt; she had slapped him.

Genis was stunned; for a good few minuets they'd watched Kratos mumble and whisper to him self, it was gibberish mostly, but Genis had known Kratos was trying to remember, but it seemed like he was arguing with him self.

"Raine...why did you slap me?" Raine and Genis gasped, for the first time Kratos had spoken, fully and completely like him self, his eyes; still blood shot and red were focused on her, with his usual scowl. It didn't last long, however, before Raine could answer Kratos' head went down and he continued to mumble to him self.

"well that sure was odd" Genis noted. They'd stepped away from Kratos to speak.

"yes... but now...I believe Kratos may have a split personality or several" Raine rubbed her chin thoughtfully glancing back at Kratos, Genis blinked.

"well that sure was fast Sis, what made you think that" He looked at Kratos, who had now developed a a tick in his hands, twitching his fingers uncontrollably. "...uh actually, thinking about it, I guess if your alone for that amount of time things like that are bound to happen, I feel sorry for him." Genis turned back to his sister, sighing as he did.

Raine was silent for a moment, every now and then stealing glances at Kratos, he didn't move, not once.

"I believe it could be more than that, like the Doctor said; something doesn't feel right. Yes, solitude can make a person mad, but this is Kratos; he has essentially been alone for Thousands of years. And there were others on Derris Kharalan so he -"

"Dead"

Raine and Genis jumped. Kratos' voice was closer than were he should have been sitting, chills ran down Raine's spine as his hot breath hit her neck. She knew Kratos could be fast, but they didn't even hear him move; such a feet was impossible even for an angel.

Genis looked up at Kratos slowly his glare was terrifying as he stared down at Raine, almost like an Animal Hunting, he looked as though he'd court his pray.

"what did you say?" he spoke slowly, while Raine attempted to move from Kratos turning around as she did. But she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her arm. The air around them felt sticky and oppressive.

"dead" Kratos' voice was without feeling "we killed them on the purple star, bright and sparkly but as dry as a husk, no life all dead. We couldn't stay there with the all dead." he pulled Raine closer "...y'know they smell awful after quit some time. Not a good place to stay, such a bad place!"

Kratos licked his lips "not like here, here is a good place, full of life! Nice to stay, we'll stay here, will you let us stay? Please! Kratos wants to stay!" He tightened his grip on Raine's arm

this was getting creepy, let alone dangerous. Suddenly Kratos stopped, he stumbled letting go of Raine, the air cleared. Raine rubbed her arm soothingly the pain numbing.

"K-ratos?" Genis held up his bat the Doctor had given him earlier, he'd forgotten about it, and it wasn't his weapon of choice but I couldn't let Kratos Hurt Raine again.

"what happened?" Kratos voice was a whisper, his eyes were wide and his hands shook "Raine when did you get here?" Raine glanced at Genis both were as lost as the man before them, as they tried to figure out what had happened.

"Kratos how much do you remember?" Raine asked. He blinked at her before answering

"I woke up, Genis was here with the Doctor, I'd had medication so everything before that is hazy. And after they left everything went blank..." Kratos rubbed his head, wandering when it had started to ache.

"that's when you had your seizure" Genis pointed out "and you don't remember anything else?" Kratos nodded,

"only that I now stand here with you" silence filled the room, the siblings were uncertain whether they could tell Kratos what had just happened, it was unlikely he knew, and they couldn't talk it through and come up theorise about Kratos' sudden change, one thing was for Sure; Raine first assumption was correct, it was highly likely that it wasn't just the three of them in the room.

"where's Lloyd?" Kratos said suddenly "I want Lloyd" Raine raised her hands in calming notion

"don't worry Kratos; you've been ill, Lloyd will come soon, but we had to be sure your fit to see him" _though I highly doubt that now._

"Please Raine, I need Lloyd... he-he's the only one who can help stop this! We-I need Lloyd. Please" Kratos looked sincere, almost like he was begging, then he straitened panicked.

"NO! No Lloyd can not come here! I will put him in danger... oh god's Raine...i want Lloyd! I came back to see him, I want him here! But-but he cant. Please you must keep him away from me. You must keep him safe"

Raine nodded, so Kratos wasn't completely back then, it made her want to cry; to see this once mighty man reduced to a wreck, all he wants is to hold his son like any parent would, but also like any parent he will not risk Lloyd's safety. It tore her apart.

Kratos walked over to the bed curling up on it, repeating to him self "I want Lloyd, its not fare I need him he can help me, but I cant hurt him, I cant! I wont! Its not fare! I want Lloyd"

it was clear Kratos wasn't going to help them further, despite Genis' efforts of console the man Kratos refused to talk to them or move from his perch.

"Genis. I think its best we leave for now" Raine walked to the door looking back and the fallen man on the bed. Genis nodded,

"I'm sorry Kratos, we'll help I promise we'll be back soon" Genis said before following Raine out the room. The door locked behind him with a loud crack.

_He always comes to save the day, _

_My child will always come to play, _

_All will be one and right will be wronged, _

_When my child comes to stay. _

_My child._

_My child..._

_...Lloyd..._

* * *

><p><strong>wow, it one in the morning and i havnt stopped writing. <strong>

**i had so much fun writing this i couldn't stop, i know it goes on a while but I'm really proud of the ending of this chapter XDDD**

**next up. ~~~ spoilers~~~ but i suppose you can hazard a guess ;D Review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since the incident with Kratos, a week since the Doctor had barred them from visiting the Seraphim; she gave no reason for it only stating that Kratos needed his rest.

They'd decided not to tell Lloyd about Kratos just yet, and, rather begrudgingly, went back to their lives, Genis went back to Palamcosta to do his studies and Raine continued her classes in Isalia.

Raine sat at her desk in the school house, her thoughts continuously drifting back to the ex-mercenary. Was he alright? Was he hurt still? Was the doctor treating him correctly? What did he mean by 'we' and 'tainted' ? Did he really kill all the Angels and Half Elves of Derris Kharlarn? How did he get back?

Her head buzzed despite her efforts to forget the matter, they wasn't much she could do about it and the Doctor had become increasingly angry with them and protective of Kratos, if that's even the right word, Obsessed is nearer the mark.

After they left his room, they found the doctor out side, pacing. Her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. The moment she saw them she started to yell at them for coursing more harm than good, that she heard everything that was said and that Kratos was getting worse. Genis had tried to reason with her tried to explain, but she didn't listen. Raine had stood silently, rubbing a her bruised wrist where Kratos had grabbed her. So many questions ran through her head. But most of all she couldn't help but notice how much the doctor had changed in such a short amount of time. She had mentioned a head ache, she looked tired but she refused herself sleep and she had been obsessing over Kratos, Genis had said almost all the notes in her room where for him.

It could have been that she was just dedicated to her patients, but, the more Raine thought about it, the more she couldn't help but wander if maybe what was affect Kratos... could effecting the Doctor. It wasn't uncommon for Doctors to contract their patients illness. But that was only true for stuff like flu, virus' and the like. But dementia...

"Hey Raine, you in?" the Professor jumped at the sound of her Brothers voice. Genis poked his head around the door.

"Ah, Genis!" she stood up, unconsciously rubbing her wrist, the bruise still handed faded, and had taken a purple colour burning on occasion. "what brings you hear I thought you had an exam tomorrow?"

Genis nodded stepping further into the room " I did, but the teachers said I can do it another time, I needed to talk to you" Raine sat back down and Genis joined her pulling up is own chair

"I told Regal" he stated "his company owns the hospital, and he said he'd update us on Kratos if anything happened."

"i see" Raine nodded "and you told him not to tell Lloyd?"

Genis half smiled tilting his head to the side "I explained everything, he said it wasn't a good idea ether, I feel bad though... keeping this from Lloyd" he looked a Raine wrist and frowned.

"its for the best, we should tell him soon though, perhaps after the babies born" Raine lent forwards, still holding her aching wrist.

"that wont take long, I saw Colette In the Village Earlier she looked about ready to burst, any day now I'd say" Genis lent back crossing his arms over his chest "it still hurts doesn't it?"Raine quickly removed her hand from her wrist "...it burns..." she looked away

as Genis grabbed it and examined her arm "...have you tried cast a healing spell on it?" looking closer the bruise didn't look like a hand print, more like an evil splodge, it looked like it was growing up her arm.

Raine Nodded "I've tried every spell I know, nothing. If anything it made it worse" Genis thought for a moment, Kratos hadn't said any incantations for a spell, and Genis didn't remember feeling a surge of mana from anywhere. All he could remember that was wrong, was- well everything, everything that Kratos said, the sick he he felt in the pit of his stomach, the oppressive air the sticky thick feeling that engulfed them. Perhaps that was it. But it didn't feel like Mana for a spell or curse.

As if on queue, a thought hit them both, a single word that could explain everything from the Doctor strange behaviour to Raine arm.

"Tainted..." Raine whispered Genis held his breath, And quickly let go of Raine feeling the erge to wipe his hands clean on his clothes.

"...if he...its not Dementia... is it Raine" Raine shook her head and began to rubber he arm again, like an attempt to clean herself of the purple stain

"maybe... the dementia is a side effect... once- what ever it is takes hold." Raine and Genis' minds went into over drive. a virus maybe? How can he infect others? how did he get it in the first place? Was the Doctor infected like Kratos? Was Raine?

"Genis!" Raine sat up " did see any of /this/ on the doctor?... or the nurses? Or any other patients?"

Genis thought fro a moment "No... no, everyone from what I could see was fine and Kratos didn't have any on- oh no...blood! Raine he had Blood on his hands! His blood!" they were both standing now pacing around the class room Brain storming. Raine took a deep calming Breath, despite the realisation and horror on her face.

"his blood..." taking another deep breath she stopped pacing waiting a few more seconds before voicing her theory.

"ok... Hypothetically... what ever it its infecting him, maybe... its in his blood or... this sound's silly... Kratos /is/ the infection" Genis nodded That would explain his saying he was tainted.

Raine continued "I don't have any open wounds for it to infect... so maybe the 'virus' lets call it, can get in through the pores using the blood or skin to skin contact as a way of passing from one person to the other. That would explain the Doctor. Spending so much time with Kratos there's bound to be contact... the same could be said for the nurses." Genis nodded along

"but..." he spoke up trying to hid the panic in his voice " the doctor has been treating him for two years now, why is she only now showing signs of infection, none of the nurses seemed to be acting weird though did seem... cold" he closed his eyes " and... if what your saying is true... then... I'm infected too...I held him when he was having his fit, his blood was seeming through the binds"

Raine sat down slowly truly realising what could be happening

"and...we've infected anyone we've come in contact with since coming from Meltokio" everything was falling to into place but at the same time to pieces, what ever it was that infecting Kratos was soon going to be an epidemic, everyone in the hospital, Raine, Genis, anyone the brushed passed... maybe even Regal... "Genis did you touch Regal?" the young man's mouth hug open alarmed "i- I shook his hand... but surely I mean, a brush that fast even the people we may have bumped into- it cant pass from one person to the other that fast right?"

Raine was trying to keep her cool, he mind listing out all known viral infections, poisons, incubation times, any side effects that could be cursed "i don't know... we cant know anything- without trying to talk to Kratos again" Raine looked up and Gasped. Genis turned and followed his sisters lead stepping back in shock horror

"...so... you guys gonna tell me what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**MERRY ****CHRISTMAS GUYS!**** so sorry for the late update, with University ****i just havent had to time for personal stuff like this. during the holidays I'll try to update this as much as I can.**

**_thank you for all the reviews and feedback! i really love it and it inspires me to write more so please keep it up, i love hearing what you guys think _**


	6. Chapter 6

"L-Lloyd!" Genis stepped back as his oldest friend stepped further into the classroom. "we- ah, Listen Lloyd, we-we can explain what's going on" Genis stuttered, he hadn't heard Lloyd come on the front door. How long had he been listening?

"you better!" Lloyd said bitterly, sounding far to much like his Father than any of them would have liked, "what about Kratos? Where is he?" Lloyd had directing his questions to Raine, who had stepped forward in front of her younger brother hiding her arm as she did.

"Lloyd, I want you to keep calm. How much did you hear?" Lloyd took a long steady breath and replied coolly.

"long enough to know that My Dads back on Aseria, and that he's ill" Lloyd stepped further in the room "you weren't going to tell me, were you?" Raine nodded, there was no point denying it, that would only upset Lloyd further. besides the boy, no – man had a right to know what was going on.

" in the state he's in and with what your going through with Colette and helping Zelos and Sheena we thought it best to wait. We didn't want you worrying" it was Raine's turn to step away from Lloyd, they didn't want him anywhere near them or Kratos until they knew what was going on. They couldn't risk Lloyd or Colette getting ill.

"Raine he's my Father, I understand that you wanted to protect me and my kids but I have to see him. Especially now that I know he's he ill, he might need my help." Lloyd glanced down and Genis and Raine followed his gaze, there Clinging on to his leg was his daughter. He big blue eyes, just like her mothers stared up at them. "un'kle denes" the three year old smiled "arnty wraine" despite greeting them happily enough the shy little girl clung onto her furthers legs.

Raine smiled and bent down so she was eye level with the child "ah- Hello Amelia, dear. Are you looking forward to being a big sister soon?" now that they knew Lloyd's daughter was with them, they couldn't very well tell him what was really up with Kratos. What he'd said and done to be where he was. Despite her parents; Amelia was very smart for her age and would understand the most part of what they would say.

Unfortunately she had her fathers attention span, and instead of answering Raine she looked up at Lloyd. "who?"

Lloyd bent down to Amelia ruffling her browny/Auburn locks lovingly " we were talking about you're Grandpa Kratos, honey, remember I told you about him?" the Girls face lit up as she remembered the stories of her Grandfather.

From what her daddy had told her, her Grandfather was a great super hero that could fly and he was really really really old so he was smart too. She jumped up and down a second in excitement "can we go see pappy Katos?" she asked. Lloyd smiled.

"Yep! we can go see him now if you-" " No! Lloyd you cant go see him, and you certainly cant take Amelia!" Genis yelled. Amelia had distracted them from their situation, Genis had almost forgotten what he and Raine **Might** be Carrying, and what it could do to them.

"listen to me, Lloyd Kratos isn't just sick, like you or I would get, its like, its like -" his words failed him but Raine filled the gap "its like a dark, pulsing, evil … thing, its not like anything we've seen before, healing spells don't work against it, the mana only fuels its growth." Raine alarmed her self, with what she said, they didn't know if that was true or not, everything they were talking about was just speculation. _Dark? Pulsing? Evil?_Where had that come from? This was a disease not a living thing.

Lloyd stood up again, his determination to see Kratos plastered on his face. "I don't care what it is! Fine I wont take Amelia or Colette. And I'll even stay away from them for a few days after just in case I get ill! But I have to see Kratos for my self! I have to make sure he can get better! He's my dad, Raine. I know I can help him!" his face softened, "Please... I have to see him"

Raine felt herself crumble under Lloyd's eyes, he reminded her of when he was seventeen again. Trying desperately to save everyone, caring for everything. She knew he wouldn't stay away, even if she and Genis said no, Lloyd would find a way to see Kratos with out them knowing. Despite her better judgement she found her self weakening and allowing Lloyd his way.

"...fine." Genis looked over at Raine shocked at what he was hearing. "Raine!-" "i know Genis, but you know Lloyd; he'll find Kratos on his own if he had too. So, fine, Lloyd we'll take you to him. We have something we need to look into anyway, and this would be a good excuse to go. It would Please that doctor at least." Raine moved back over to her Desk, collecting her things "though... Lloyd I warn you, you may not like what you see. So it is best you leave Amelia with Colette."

Lloyd nodded a smile appearing on his face; "that's fine. Thanks Raine" he ushered Amelia to the door. "sweaty, you have to stay here with mummy while daddy goes to see Grandpa Kratos" the little girl stared up her father confused and started asking why, as she was led out of the door. Lloyd called after him "I'll meet you two at the village gates later"

* * *

><p><strong><em>this is a short chapter, but i hope to make up for it in the next chapter. <em>:3 thanks for the reviews i hope you guys continue to like this story. lol i have the story as a wole in my head but at the moment its mostly made up as i go along now, just to get to the bits i ahve planned.**


	7. Chapter 7

enjoy! sorry for spelling mistakes a friend mentioned to me that in the last chapter where i was meant to put 'sweety' i put sweaty' instead so sorry bout that guys i didn't notice XDD

* * *

><p>"this isn't going to end well" Genis grumbled for the umpteenth time that day. He and Raine where making their way to the the Village gates, knowing Lloyd would be waiting impatiently for them.<p>

"Genis you've said that already. I get it." Raine sighed rubbing her now bandaged arm. She felt disgusting with that... thing on it, and she felt even worse that they couldn't tell Lloyd not to go, that they couldn't properly explain to him what was wrong with Kratos, not that they knew for sure.

"I'm just making it clear, Raine. If something goes wrong don't blame me." Genis stretched as he walked lazily, there was no point arguing over the situation now, after Lloyd had left the school he and Raine had argued over taking Lloyd to see Kratos. He knew it was wrong. He knew Raine wasn't thinking Strait. He began to wander if that was another symptom of …. what ever it was.

He hoped he wasn't right, he hoped Raine just had something Planned, that it really was just a way to get to Kratos.

As they reached the entrance to the Village sure enough Lloyd was there impatiently tapping his foot with his arms folded over his chest. Genis noticed Colette was with him, Little Amelia at her side. "you guys are late" Lloyd said irritatedly, Genis sighed "you cant still be mad at us Lloyd, we're taking you to see him, you should be happy"

Colette giggled and stepped forward, her large baby bump clearly visible under her white dress. "don't worry Genis, Lloyd's just being Irritable today" she kissed her husband on his cheek, his frown instantly lifting to a content smile. "Lloyd; promise me you'll be nice to Genis and the Professor. they only wanted to help, and not course you any more stress than you already have"

Colette rubbed her inflated stomach and looked at Raine, who nodded in agreement.

"Colette's right Lloyd, we are sorry for trying to hide Kratos from you though." Lloyd huffed trying to stay angry but found it increasingly hard with his wife there. Giving up he sighed.

"fine. I-I'm sorry I got angry with you guys, I know you must have had a good enough reason not to tell me the truth" he started rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "so- ah are we all ready to go?" Raine and Genis both nodded,Colette held Lloyd's hand and made him look at her. "you be careful while your gone, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

Lloyd smiled; kissing Colette soundly he pressed his head against hers hold her to him lovingly "as long as you promise that you wont have our baby before I get back." Colette giggled stepping back as Lloyd bend down to kiss her bump. The baby kicked in response "I still think its gonna be a boy" he he murmured against her stomach.

Lloyd moved onto his last farewell; picking Amelia up, he hugged her tightly "are you going to look after mummy while I'm gone?"

the girl puffed herself up to make herself look bigger and stronger "yep! Don' wrorry daddy!" Lloyd Laughed, he still couldn't decide who Amelia was more like him or Colette. "daddy?"

"yes sweety? Something wrong?" Amelia shifted in his arms looking for the right words "pappy Katos sick isn't he?" Lloyd nodded, Amelia held up he stuffed toy that Colette made her. It looked like Noishe with his tongue sticking out "for Pappy so he gets better fast. Noshy makes me better wen I feel icky. So he make pappy better too" all four adults laughed at the cute logic of the Child, Genis and Raine's laugh however was more nervous than happy. Lloyd took the toy from Amelia gratefully "and I'm sure Grandpa Kratos will love it too" he said smiling as he set Amelia down.

"Right we're off, don't worry I'll be home before you know it" Lloyd waved to his family as he Genis and Raine set off on their Rheairds.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

they arrived at the hospital quicker than expected, Lloyd speeding ahead on his Rheaird for most for the trip. As they entered the Hospital they where greeted by two nurses and a security guard , who towered over them and didn't utter a word one of the nurses however spoke up.

" Miss Sage, we told you before; you are not permitted to enter this building. You've coursed too much trouble since your last visit." Lloyd looked over at Raine and Genis, confused.

Raine ignored him "how have we coursed trouble if we haven't been here? All we did was visit Kratos."

the Nurse shook her Head "the Patient's behaviour has changed since you're visit; he is now completely unpredictable, and he's seriously injured two of our colleagues in as many days, the medication no longer has any effect on him" Raine and Genis both froze at that, glancing at one another. How could he be more unpredictable? How could be be even more dangerous than he already was? Raine uncontrollably rubbed her arm.

"Listen please we have to see him!" Raine and Genis turned to look at Lloyd who'd finally spoken up. "Kratos is my Dad I have to see him, I want to know if there's anyway I can help him" the Nurses Demeanour changed completely, and the security guard backed off.

"Ah, Mr Irving-Aurion I presume? We've been waiting for you"

"waiting for me?" Lloyd looked back at Raine who looked away. The nurse drew his attention back "oh yes. Dr Raian said your the only one who can Help the Patient. She wanted you to come here soon but-" she looked past him scowling "They had other Ideas"

Raine scoffed at the nurses unprofessional attitude towards her and her Brother; who was Glaring back at the woman.

The Nurse ignored him and continued "follow me Mr Irving-Aurion; you're fathers room is this way" she walked off, Lloyd hesitated; looking back at Raine and Genis before following.

The other Nurse stepped in front of the Sages and the Guard was back "I'm afraid you'll have to wait here"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lloyd felt awkward walking the corridors of the Hospital. There were no patients, and all the Doctors and Nurses looked at him funny when he passed them. He tried to brush it off as nothing, but it felt himself almost regretting his decision to come to the hospital. He looked around for Comfort. He found nothing. Where was Raine and Genis? He was sure they followed him in. he wanted to ask the nurse but she ignored him only turning to look at him to make sure he was keeping up with her brisk and almost eager pace.

Lloyd felt himself wanting to turn and run back. It was starting to feel like a horror story. The hospital was silent. Only their echoing footsteps rang in his ears.. The noise adding to his headache. Still he carried on until they turned to a door in a darker part of the Hospital.

"welcome Lloyd, we've been waiting for you" Lloyd jumped and darted around. The doctor stared at him from where she sat, her eyes where dark and tired, her skin was pail and drawn. He could tell she didn't sleep. Lloyd rubbed his temple frustratedly "can you tell me what the hells going on?" The Doctor tilted her head and got up. "your Father is Ill. No medicine we can offer him helps, he needs you." Lloyd looked around for the nurse, she had run back down the corridor. _Almost like she was running away_.

"Lloyd." Lloyd looked back at the doctor who was now at the door, ready to open it "ready. Your fathers been waiting for you" Lloyd stepped closer, In front of the door. He felt sick and had a cold sweat on the back of his neck. He felt like something bad would happen something the would change everything. Something like...

"what state is he in now?" the question escaped his lips "will he recognise me? or..." he couldn't finish. he wanted so desperately to follow the nurse, to run. Run! as fast as he can! Where had this dread in his stomach come from? Why was he so scared? What was wrong with Kratos? Why hadn't he asked Raine or Genis to explain? He knew, they had tried. Hadn't they? His head hurt so much.

"Kratos is fine. He got him dressed up for to day. _We_ had a feeling you'd come here today." we. Before he could ask anything else. Before he could even think of what that meant the door opened. Almost by itself.

Lloyd took on last look down the corridor he remembered his daughters toy in his hand and gave it a squeeze before walking in the room slowly.

_Collete. Amelia. Will I ever see you both again?_


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd held his breath as he entered the small white room, it seemed brighter that the whole hospital and , strangely, that calmed him. If only a little.

"Kratos, you have a visitor" Lloyd darted around just in time to see the doctor disappear and the door slam shut behind her. The sound of it locking echoed loudly.

Lloyd turned back to Kratos, the older man watching him silently.

"Eh... Hi, Kra-uh Dad..." Lloyd walked forward. He was nervous. Looking at his Father; Kratos didn't seem anything like he expected. He didn't _look _ill and he didn't _seem _to act strange. Even his clothes were nice, not a hospital gown nor a straitjacket; he was wearing a simple black long sleeved top, black jeans and shoes. He just. Seemed ... Normal, like Lloyd remembered him. Perhaps even more so.

"Lloyd..." Kratos got off the bed where he was sitting. "What ...are you doing here?"

His voice was the only thing that was different, he sounded tired. Monotonous and yet somehow laid back. Like. Nothing mattered.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'? The Doctor said you were expecting me, that you wanted to see me!"

His eyes where the same, Lloyd noted, maybe even more intense than they were before. He just stared, unblinking, and sent chills down Lloyd's spine.

Kratos tilted his head thinking for second. Was he trying to remember? "Oh..." He looked back at Lloyd he voice never changing. "I guess... I did. I apologise"

His voice was quiet and slow like he wasn't sure of himself. Lloyd shifted. This was so uncomfortable. Kratos was talking to him like he was some kind of stranger. He was starting to feel the pang of dread again; his stomach rebelled but Lloyd tried to ignore it.

"I'm glad you're here... Lloyd"

Lloyd was pulled out of his thoughts to see Kratos smiling softly at him. He swallowed. "I'm glad to see you to Da-"

"Now that your here I feel so much better." Kratos had cut him off. The older man was talking like he was in some sort of daze, neither to himself nor completely to Lloyd. "Now you're here Lloyd..." he continued. Still with that sickening, slow voice and smile on his lips. "Now you here...everything... is going to get better. _We_can get better... together"

Lloyd didn't know what Kratos had meant by that. Raine, Genis and the Doctor had said Kratos was sick so maybe that was what was messing with him. That's why he was forgetting things and why he was saying odd things. He was just... ill, tired. And - and needed help! Comforting - maybe, Support - definitely.

Lloyd stepped forward, his new goal in mind. Kratos was busying himself playing with the hem of his sleeves when Lloyd spoke up. "Kratos, I want to help. In any way I can! I swear." He handed Kratos the Noishe toy he had been holding. Kratos looked at it, then to Lloyd, confused. Then back down to the doll "That's... from your Granddaughter, Amelia. She wanted you to have it."

Kratos looked up at Lloyd shocked. "Grand ...Daughter?"

Lloyd smiled. He was eager for Kratos and his daughter to meet. He'd told Amelia so many stories of Kratos. "Yeah. She really wants to meet you."

He sat on the edge of the bed. Kratos joined him still staring, mesmerised by the doll. Lloyd smiled more and continued rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, ehehe, Colette and I got together about two years after the journey and we married a year after that. Amelia's three and Colette is eight months pregnant with our second kid."

Kratos listened silently. So much had changed the world and everyone around him was moving forward and he had been left behind, like always.

"...I tell Amelia stories about you. She's so excited to meet you. So I'll help you get better as fast as possible. Any way I can." Lloyd clapped his hands together. The doubt he had was gone the moment he started talking about Colette and Amelia. Kratos was smiling too, playing with the doll.

"I'll see them … when you help me?" he asked, absent-mindedly. He stopped playing with the doll and looked at Lloyd his face unreadable.

"Yeah... Well, once you're better... The Professor said what you have is contagious so we have to be careful." Lloyd nodded. Kratos stared a second longer.

"...Contagious..." Kratos muttered to himself, Lloyd took it as a question though.

"Yeah, we think what you have is contagious, and we don't know how it passes to one person to the next. Though I'm pretty sure that creepy Doctor is infected with it." Lloyd laughed nervously.

Kratos stared at Lloyd, watching him until the younger man stopped laughing. Lloyd felt nervous again under Kratos' gaze. It was made worse when Kratos smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"Infect... I only _'infect'_ people...when I want to." Lloyd heard the sarcastic undertone in Kratos voice and the dread was back. He went to move away and realised that Kratos had hold of his wrist.

"Where are you going Lloyd?" Kratos asked, almost as a whine. "You said you want to help..."

It was so quick, like a flash.

Then Lloyd found himself on the floor. He grunted and went to get up. But he was held back down by some unknown force. "Kratos! What are you-"

"You said you wanted to help us."

Lloyd felt sick. He knew instantly he wasn't talking to Kratos any more – had he been to begin with?

"We're so glad you're... willing," Kratos hissed snapping Lloyd's attention back to him. Lloyd gasped at the older man's snide smirk.

"K-Kratos? What are you doing?" Lloyd tried to keep his voice even, tried to stay strong. He knew he was scared- he couldn't remember a time where he had been more scared in his life. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe! He couldn't even strand up.

"Kratos isn't here right now." 'Kratos' kicked Lloyd back down as the younger man attempted to sit up. Lloyd fell back down to the floor. Raine had been right! He shouldn't have come; he shouldn't be here! Why hadn't he run? He knew; knew from the start that something was wrong. How could it all go so wrong so fast? What was wrong with Kratos?

Lloyd struggled and tried to call for help, but he was completely held down. Some... Thing – it was like a shadow – had him pinned and covered his mouth, forcing him to look up at Kratos' now empty dark eyes.

"We waited so long..." Kratos said, stepping closer, standing over Lloyd. "We were looking for you, Lloyd." His black pits stared unblinking down at Lloyd, like he was staring at his prey. "You see, Lloyd, you're the only one who can... hold us..."

Kratos stepped closer, leaning over Lloyd, whose confusion was evident on his face. "Kratos' mind is being... torn apart by our presence in him. He isn't strong enough. And we are weak within him."

Kratos knelt down over Lloyd almost like he was sitting atop the younger man. He waved his hand and the thing covering Lloyd's mouth disappeared like smoke.

Lloyd took a shallow breath, coughing slightly. "I-I don't understand? How am I stronger than Kratos?" he tried to yell but his voice didn't let him.

The thing in Kratos laughed a dark chuckle. "Kratos just isn't strong enough. He's close but... not what we want..." A hand ran down Lloyd's cheek, making the young man shudder. Kratos continued, "...he's not want we need"

Lloyd's stomach lurched as he felt the hand run through his hair, it was almost caring. Almost like he remembered Kratos doing so many times before. But it was wrong this time. So. So wrong he felt violated, disgusted. Like he was being touched by evil.

"H-how... How am I stronger?"

Lloyd felt like crying. He wanted to scream to fight. But his strength was being zapped from him. He knew no one would come. He knew Raine and Genis had been stopped from coming with him. They were probably fighting their way to him, he thought. But he knew - he felt – that there was no use. Lloyd had never felt this alone. This scared. This Defeated. And he didn't even know what it was that had defeated him.

The thing in Kratos smirked, his icy black eyes darting to Lloyd's hand, to his Exsphere. That's when it clicked in the younger man's head. Lloyd knew now what Kratos had meant when he said Lloyd was stronger.

Lloyd yelped. He meant to scream but his voice failed him just like everything else. Lloyd struggled but his mind started to feel hazy, sleepy.

Kratos moved his hand down to Lloyd's, lifting it carefully. His gaze was back on Lloyd's face. "We're so glad you're here Lloyd... Finally..."

He raised Lloyd's hand to his lips in almost a gentlemanly fashion and hovered over the exsphere.

"...we can be whole" Here, he lowered his lips and breathed a black acidic kiss on it.

The stone instantly changed its colour from royal blue to a poisonous green swirling with black. Lloyd screamed silently as the Stone forced its way closer to his skin, shattering the key-crest and making direct connect to his flesh; tearing and burning the skin on his hand.

Lloyd's head pounded. It was like a dark cloud in his mind destroying him taking him over. He felt it in him. It made him feel so sick, so horrible, so tainted! The more he fought it, the more he began to succumb to a hazy, nightmare filled sleep. He'd lost. He'd failed.

Lloyd's last discernible thoughts were of Colette and Amelia.

* * *

><p><em>this was probably the hardest chapter I've done so can probably tell by how its been written, <em>_but thanks to ThePurpleRose __for musing and helping __with spelling and grammar _

_despite it being hard i really enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoy it just as much. and with Kratos's eyes. D i was going for a supernatural Demon effect, with 'icy black pit's_' _and such  
><em>

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_it took a while. but i really hope you all enjoy this chapter. 3 thnaks Thepurplerose17 for your help!_**

* * *

><p>They had no idea what was going on. They had no way of knowing how long Lloyd had been taken away. Not they could do anything. The moment Lloyd disappeared with the nurse the security guard had thrown himself a Genis catching both Sages off guard.<p>

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Genis yelled. He would have used his magic had he not been in a hospital, though neither he nor Raine had seen any patients or any other doctors since they arrived, which disturbed them greatly.

Raine was having her own troubles with the nurse who had also stepped forward, attempting to force her out of the Hospital.

"What the hell are you doing! What's going on?"

Raine was fighting back. This was completely illogical. Why were they acting like this? Where were the patients and other doctors?

"We no longer require you or your brother." The Nurse's voice was monotone and matter of fact.

"You preformed precisely as we thought you would. Now we're bored of you" the security guard added in the same tone, looking over his shoulder at Raine.

This gave Genis the chance to duck away from him and stand with his sister. He reached into his wing-pack were he'd hidden his cutlass-type sword, thanking the heavens that Lloyd and Zelos had taught him enough to defend himself. Raine pulled out her staff.

"We don't want to fight you," Genis said calmly. "We don't have to. A-are you being controlled or something? We can help!"

Genis was desperately looking for a simpler way. These were people. He didn't want to have to fight them. Let alone kill them. They were healers. There had to be something else going on. There had to be some way to help them.

The security guard and the nurse laughed in unison. "You think to save these people? You don't even know what we are, boy." The nurse looked back to the corridor where Lloyd was led away. "It is done"  
>without warning the Security guard went again to attack. This time Genis was ready. He ducked as the man threw a punch and kneed him in the stomach. Instinctively Genis raised his blade and pushed it into the man's chest. He paused as the guard screamed before jumping back. He just- he just killed this man. He was innocent, possessed yeah- anyone could tell that but… he could have saved him! He – he. ..<p>

A heartbeat of a second.

Then another.

The guard began to laugh. The nurse smiled. Genis glanced at Raine.  
>"Did you think-"more laughter "-that alone; would kill <em>us<em>?This body can be fixed- or discarded. It makes no difference!"

Instead of blood a thick black liquid oozed from the wound. The more it leaked down the body of the man and onto the floor the more 'fumes' it seemed to create. It rose from the liquid and the wound. It was thick and it looked almost heavy and defiantly toxic and had a very potent smell. Raine's stomach lurched and Genis heaved it was like the smell of death only worse. Everything foul everything sinister was seeping from the wound. Genis raised his blade again and realised it was coating that as well. He did his best to ignore it

"Well… that's disgusting" he muttered. At least now he had no qualms about killing these… people. He knew nothing that bled… whatever this stuff was.

He waited, charging his mana into his sword. He felt it heat as he muttered his spell. Raine was doing the same, readying a spell with one eye on the hall leading to Lloyd.

They moved, the nurse screeched as she ran at them. The Guard was slower, lunging at Genis. Genis moved too, his spell charged and blazed through his blade; its red heat slicing through and searing flesh. The guard screeched and fell.

Raine cast Photon on the nurse, engulfing her in light. She screamed as it scorched her skin and crumbled to the floor. But as she went down the guard was back up. Genis' mouth hung open for second before he charged, slicing as much as he could, determined to keep the other man down. He glanced behind, jumping back just as Raine cast a second spell: Ray.

The burning light pierced the man, tearing him apart. When it was finished there was next to nothing left, only the black liquid that was evaporating into the steaming mist before disappearing all together.

They didn't wait around; after one quick fireball that destroyed the nurse they ran through the hospital, straight to the room where Kratos had been kept.

As they turned the final corner to the room, Genis froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end and he even held his breath. Raine stopped and turned to her brother.

"Genis we don't have ti-"

She froze too. She felt it.

It was like a dread; the feeling that if he turned around he'd see something terrible. Genis just stared at Raine. And she stared right back at him, not wanting to look behind her brother.

They hadn't heard them following. They had no clue where they came from. But _something_was behind Genis, stalking. It was only when they heard the low rumble of a growl that Genis turned; his sword ready.

But he nearly dropped it at what he saw.

If Genis had to guess at what they were. He'd say a cross between a wolf, a snake and a beetle.

There where five of them, their bodies distorted, almost crumpled, their leathery hide poorly stretched over bones. Ribs stuck out at odd angles as a long, thin tails whipped behind them.  
>Exo-skeletal armour protruded over the forelegs and acted as a claw-like weapons over smaller pads. A dog skull helmet covered a smaller, rounder face with abnormally large teeth and a long black tongue. Their eyes were illuminated as yellow pits, shaded by black hair like string torn at varying lengths. Ripped ears broke this barrier, sharpened into points.<p>

But as hideous as these creatures were; the sight was made all the worse by what Genis could see on their hind claws. On each of the vile beasts was a toe tag.

These were once people.

They were corpses.

Swallowing, he tried to ignore their appearance, noticing their more…. human features.

"Raine," he said slowly, glancing back a second at his sister, who was pale. "I want you to cast Ray. Then run." He ran his fingers along the blade of his sword, which glowed with mana as the growling intensified. "I'll take care of them. You get to Lloyd."

If Raine wanted to argue she didn't get her chance. The first beast jumped at Genis with a screech. He easily sliced it in too. Its brittle old bones and decaying flesh did most of the work. They looked terrifying but they were clearly weaker than he expected. The last four beasts paused before attacking together. Raine cast her spell and the beasts wailed in pain. Raine turned and ran like Genis had said.

"Maybe…." Eyeing the scene, he noted only two of the beast were destroyed. "Their strength depends on what level of decomposing they are."

The final beasts got to their feet. The closest one lunged forward nearly missing Genis' leg. It was harder to kill than the last but still went down with surprizing ease.

The last one, the largest and… freshest, went for his throat. He dodged but its claw raked his shoulder. Genis yelped. He didn't have time for this! The beast went for the final blow as Genis knelt holding his arm. He didn't hesitate and held up his sword, letting the beast impale itself.  
>He sighed and kicked it away; casting fire ball for good measure.<p>

He took one last look back at the carnage before running.

"This is all so fucked up!"

Raine had been running more slowly for Genis to catch up. She was a few yards away from the door when he did. They didn't hesitate and threw open the door weapons ready.

"Lloy-" Genis stopped; And stared.

Kratos was on the floor, his hair covering his face and they couldn't tell if he was breathing. Lloyd stood over him, his head down facing away from his companions.

"..Lloyd?" Raine stepped forward slowly.

It seemed like he didn't notice them. And time felt like it was standing still. Genis couldn't take it. He didn't know what was going on.

Lloyd lifted his head and turned toward them. Raine dropped her staff.

Lloyd's eyes were black.

He half smiled, staring. Genis stepped forward, his voice lost in his throat. Silence filled the room. The Sages had no idea what to do. What to think. They didn't know what was happening.

Black misted rose from the floor around Lloyd, coiling around his body like a snake. It appeared around him like a doorway swirling around as he began to disappear into it.

It took two seconds too long for Genis to realise what was happening and before he could run forward to stop it, Lloyd was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>D i hope you liked it. please review! <strong>


End file.
